Harry Potter: Life After
by Ginevrajeanpotter
Summary: Post DH: Survivors of the battle emerge from the ashes with fresh scars, physical and mental. In order to rebuild the free life they can have because of Voldemort's demise, they must have hope and faith for the future. Harry and Ginny find themselves in the fallout from their breakup. Can they figure it out and find a way to forgive and love. We all know they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke to the sound of quiet sobbing. He was still tired, even after his sleep, and then the horrible reality of the past night hit him. Suddenly he wanted to dive back beneath the covers before he remembered the sobbing sound. He looked around for the source of the sobbing noise and found it in a red-haired Ginny sitting on the end of the bed to Harry's immediate left. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin was on her knees, her face in her hands.

"Ginny?" Harry called out tentatively.

She appeared not to have heard him. Harry sat up in his bed and pushed back the covers. He got up and padded softly over to her and touched her shoulder gently. She flinched at his unexpected touch. He would have sat next to her but he was still unsure of what they had and he actually felt uncomfortable. She lifted her head and met his eyes. There were hot tears streaming down her reddened cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Not knowing what to do, Harry just took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could, though, Ginny got up from the end of the bed and ran past him out the door. Harry looked after her, his heart aching. What had he just done? Harry sat in the spot Ginny had just vacated and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry stood up suddenly and punched the air. Why couldn't he do anything right? He took another deep breath before he headed down the stairs into the common room area. Harry pushed the door open slowly, but it squeaked as it always had during his school years. At the sudden noise, the unidentified figures sitting in the armchairs before the common room fire whipped their heads around. There was a general outcry of surprise and Seamus yelled "Harry!"

Harry's eyes searched the group, and he saw the tear-stained faces of many of his fellow Gryffindors. There was Hermione holding a sobbing Ron, and Neville with his arm around Luna, the latter looking strangely forlorn compared to her usual quirky personality, Seamus and Lavender, and finally Ginny. She was sitting next to George, her head on his shoulder. Her face was still red, but she was no longer crying. Neville got up from his chair and bounded to Harry. He looked about to hug him, but just shrugged and sat back down. Harry looked for an empty spot on a couch, as far away from Ginny as he could get. He saw one, next to no one, and sat down. Harry turned his attention to Ron, who was taking comfort in Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look, tears streaming down her face as well. All of the Gryffindors sat in silence, all looking each other in the eyes, in various stages of grief. Then, suddenly someone appeared in the entrance and everyone turned to look at once. Professor McGonagall stood there, her usually tightly bound gray hair now loose and flyaway.

"We would like you all to come downstairs to the Great Hall," she said curtly, then in a gentler tone, "If you feel able." Almost all of Gryffindor Tower's occupants stood. Together they ducked through the portrait hole and followed Professor McGonagall down the stairs and through the doors of the Great Hall. When they got to the Great Hall, the group moved off to mourn with friends and family. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat on a bench with the rest of the Weasley family. Harry again made sure not to sit by Ginny. Ginny sat next to Mrs. Weasley with her head on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall- now headmistress- walked to the stand and addressed all of them. Everyone's head turned to face McGonagall.

"I know that the events of this past night may be fresh and painful in your minds, thus hard to process. We ask that all, injured or not, would check in with Madam Pomfrey. If anyone is skilled in healing, they should talk to Madam Pomfrey about medical assistance. We will also be making temporary dormitories in both mine and Professor Flitwick's classrooms, in the event that extra space is needed. There will be no need for House separations. Also, anyone interested in repair and possibly recovery crews should talk to me. You are dismissed."

Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley and addressed her, saying, "You all are welcome to stay in our dormitory. We can make room."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said, "but we can manage on-"

"No. I insist," said Harry gently.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said, seeing that he wasn't about to change his mind, "But I need to go talk to Madam Pomfrey about helping."

They all stood and walked together back up the stairs and into the Gryffindor dormitory and sat on couches facing each other. They sat in silence for a while before George spoke. He seemed emboldened by the company of his family.

"Why don't you tell us about what happened in the Forbidden Forest? We have plenty of time."

"All right," Harry said, "I will."

AN: Well, very slight cliffhanger, but I can tell you it's nothing too special. Anyway, thank you, and please tell me if you like it, if you hate it, what I'm doing well, what I can improve, so on. If you think I'll be offended, don't. I am perfectly up to constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right," Harry said, "I will." He took a deep breath. "I left the Great Hall wearing my invisibility cloak. On the grounds, I saw Ginny but I didn't stop because then I knew I wouldn't be able to go on."

Harry looked over at Ginny quickly, who had a surprised sort of look on her face. He continued on.

"Then, as I walked to the edge of the Forest, I had a sudden thought. I pulled out the Snitch."

"Wait," George said confusedly," what Snitch?"

"Dumbledore left me the first Snitch I ever caught in his will," said Harry patiently,"And it said ' I Open At The Close'. I finally understood."

"The close of your life," interrupted Hermione. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay. So I said, 'I am ready to die.' It opened and the Resurrection Stone was in it. I turned it in my hands, and four figures rose out of it. My mum, dad, Sirius and Lupin. They talked to me. They said that no one but me could see them. My parents told me how brave I was and that I could face Voldemort. I told Lupin about how sorry I was that he and Tonks had to die. He told me to tell Teddy about how they died when the time was right. I asked Sirius whether death would hurt and he said it was like falling asleep. I told my mum to stay with me. She said 'until the end'. At the edge of the Forest were dementors. I thought I would need a Patronus but Sirius, Lupin and my parents acted as one. I saw two Death Eaters, Yaxley and Dolohov. I followed them to the clearing where Aragog the giant spider had lived."

At this, Ron gave a visible shudder. Harry continued on.

"He was standing there with the Elder Wand in his hand. I dropped the stone and my parents, Sirius, and Lupin disappeared. He said that he was mistaken in believing I would come. I took off my cloak and said, 'You weren't' and he said, 'Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.' Then, in that moment when he raised his wand, I thought of, well, someone, and I had courage. There was a flash of green light and I closed my eyes. Then I woke up in a bright, soft place lying facedown. I sat up. OI had no glasses or clothes on. I wished for robes and they appeared. I put them on. Then I heard a sound. I looked around and saw a creature lying injured on the ground. I looked up and there was Dumbledore. He said that there was nothing I could do for the creature. I talked to him and he told me that I wasn't really dead. He said that when Voldemort tried and failed to kill me when I was a baby, part of his soul went into me. When he tried to kill me in the Forest, the piece of his soul was driven from me instead of killing me. Dumbledore said that I could go back or I could move on. So I came back. I woke up lying on the ground. Voldemort was getting up; I think he fell down when he killed me. Voldemort made Hagrid carry me and he carried me to the grounds where you all came. I could see you all and I heard Ginny's scream and watched as she was set aflame. (AN: I know it was Neville. I just wanted to change it to make more emotional tension and connection.) I hated that. I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't reveal myself yet. So I waited until everyone was distracted and I put my Invisibility Cloak on. I fought until we got to the Great Hall. Then I pulled it off. You all know what happens after that."

Harry hadn't realized that he had been looking down until he raised his head and saw that Ginny was looking at him strangely.

At that very moment, Mrs. Weasley walked through the portrait hole looking tired.

"I've just finished my healing shift for now. I'll go back tomorrow. As for all of you, you should go to bed."

"But we don't want to." Ron began in protest, but Mrs. Weasley was quick to respond.

"No, you are all tired. You've been through a lot. And for heaven's sake, let's everyone clean up. You're filthy. Now let's go."

A few grumbled in protest, except for Ginny, who looked relieved. Harry led them all to the boys dormitory where he and Ron slept. There were 5 beds there. Harry gave his to Molly and Ron's to Arthur. George got Seamus's, Charlie got Dean's, and Percy got Neville's. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all slept on the floor. They had to fix Seamus' pillow and Neville's cracked bedpost but the rest was fine. It was a tight fit, but they managed. Hermione conjured up sleeping bags on the floor, as well as some pillows.

Harry stole the shower first, locking the door and stripping his clothes off. There were bruises so over his body and he was so dirty that he couldn't tell the difference between bruises and dirt. He also had dried blood all over him and in his hair, making it stiff. Some of the blood was his. Harry turned on the shower, making it as hot as it would go, and stepped in. The boiling hot water washed the dirt, blood, and grime off his battered body, turning the water black, then brown, then pink. Harry washed his hair, clearing it of the dirt and blood. Harry barely felt it when the hot water ran into his wounds, still high on adrenaline. Harry let the water run over his body a moment more before turning it off and stepping out.

He grabbed a towel off of the rack and dried himself off, running it over his hair just enough to get the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the door and went over to his trunk. He pulled out some clothes, and when he stood up, he caught Ginny staring at the massive bruise on his chest from the second killing curse. Ginny looked up and met his eyes for a moment, then hurriedly looked away. Harry went back into the bathroom and changed quickly. He threw his old clothes in the trash; they were far too dirty and torn.

Harry left the bathroom again and went over to his sleeping bag. As he got in, he thought of Ginny, and how close she was. He could reach out and touch her if he wanted. Harry's last thought before he fell asleep was remembering the last kiss he and Ginny had shared. That night was full of dreams of Ginny.

AN: So, I think there is a slight lack of detail in Harry's retelling, so I might fix that later. Nothing big, so don't worry about reading the fixed part. It may be a while. Thanks all you readers for reading, even though there isn't many. I would love reviews, on ways to help or anything. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with a start the next morning. He lay there in bed for a few minutes, just watching Ginny sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He remembered the last time he did this, and it made his heart ache. Harry got out of his sleeping bag, pulling on his shirt. He headed down to the common room. Seamus sat staring into the fire.

"Hey, mate," Harry said to Seamus's back. Seamus's turned around.

"Oh, hey Harry. Why are you up so early?"

"I could say the same to you. What you thinking about?"

Seamus turned back to the fire. "Nothing, really."

"All right mate. See you at breakfast."

Seamus didn't say anything, just kept staring back into the fire. Harry headed out the common room entrance and down to the Great Hall. He looked into the Great Hall. He saw most of the Weasleys along with everyone else eating breakfast. Harry paused outside the door, debating whether he should go in, and decided against it. He kept walking, through the entrance hall and finally out through the great oak doors and onto the grounds. Harry looked over and saw Hagrid's hut and decided he would go talk to Hagrid, to see how he was doing. Besides, he had a few things to get off his back. Harry walked down the path to Hagrid's house and knocked on the door. A moment later Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh it's yeh, Harry, come on in."

"Thanks." said Harry, and he walked in.

"Sorry I don' have anythin' for yeh, Harry. I been busy cleaning up and fixing up."

"Nah, it's fine, sorry for not telling you I was coming. I just kinda... I just need to talk to someone and you've always helped me in the past."

"Oh, it's no problem at all Harry. 'M always here if yeh need it. What seems to be botherin' yeh now?"

"Well, it's mainly, well..."

"Is it Ginny?"

"How'd you know?" Harry said, surprised.

"I jes' guessed is all. Yeh got that look. So, what about 'er?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's been acting strange around me, running away and such. And she's been avoiding me. And I guess I just don't understand why. What did I do? Am I offending her somehow? I don't know how to fix it."

"Well, I think she's confused too. I think she doesn't understand if you want her still. You left her because of Voldemort right?"

"Yeah, but I only left her because she would be hurt. I wanted I keep her safe. I didn't want to leave her, I had to. I still loved her then, and I do now. I don't know if she'll have me back, and that's what I want, Hagrid. I need her back."

"I think she is confused jes' like you are. I think she don' know if you want her back yet. What you need to do is talk to 'er, tell 'er tha' you love 'er. But give 'er some space too. Give 'er jes' a little time to think. Talk tonight."

"Thanks Hagrid. That really helped. There's more I want to talk about though too. I don't know what I'll do now I'm almost an adult and Voldemort is gone. I don't know where I'll live, what job I'll have, what I'll do with my time, and I'd like to start a family, but not yet. Eventually I'd like to marry Ginny, but with the way that's going, who knows when that'll happen. Besides, she's only 16, almost 17. It'd be another year or two before we could even think about getting married. I know the Weasleys will offer to let me stay there, but I don't want to intrude, and it would be awkward with Ginny there. Should I let them?"

"I think you should let them have you for a while. It'll help Molly, and besides, after you talk to Ginny tonight, you'll have her back. I'm sure. Just let Molly have you a while, til you figure things out."

"Thanks, Hagrid, but I'd better get going back to the castle. The Weasleys will be wondering where I am."

"It was no problem, Harry. Anytime you need me, just come. I'd be willin' to do it."

"Thanks." Harry said again and headed out the door. As he walked back to the castle, he thought about what Hagrid had said.

AN: So what do you think, guys? Did you like Hagrid's talk? How do you think Harry's and Ginny's talk will go?

I hope you liked this, because it was ten at night as I finished this author's note.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked back up to the castle and went back through the ruined oak doors. The last of breakfast was being cleared away and Harry didn't see the Weasleys anywhere. Harry decided he would talk to McGonagall and then go find the Weasleys. Harry paused, not exactly sure where to find her, then headed off to the Headmaster's office. Harry figured that was where he would most likely find her. Harry reached the revolving staircase and realised he didn't know the password. He looked down though, and realised that the password wasn't necessary, given the stone gargoyle that usually guarded it had been knocked aside. Harry stepped onto the revolving staircase and waited as it brought him up into the head's office. Harry stepped inside and looked about cautiously. He saw McGonagall sitting at the desk, sorting through some papers. Clearing his throat, he stepped further into the office. McGonagall looked up at the sudden noise.

"Oh, Potter, it's you. I've been waiting for you to come. We have several things to discuss. Sit down, please. You look very tired and worn. Would you like a biscuit?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, knowing it was better to accept and let McGonagall win than refuse. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first I'd like to remind you that none of this is your fault. I know you are blaming yourself, but don't waste your time. No one believes it. They had a choice to fight. Now, for the business. Number one, we are going to hold a ceremony for the dead next week on the seventh of May. Now, I would like it very much if you would take part in this in some way. Whether it be talking to them, or reading names, I think it is very important. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I'd like to talk to them, but I don't know if I can handle that. Maybe I would be better off reading the names off and maybe saying a bit about thanking them for their service and acknowledging them."

"Of course, Potter."

"Oh, and please call me Harry, not Potter. I'd feel much better that way. And professor?"

"Yes, Po- Harry?"

"I'd like to read Professor Snape's name. I know you don't understand, but I don't have time to explain fully. Let it suffice to say that he was on our side and stayed as a death eater only on Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore also ordered that Snape kill him personally. So Snape is really a hero, not a death eater as we believed."

Harry looked and saw that McGonagall had tears in her eyes. She gave an odd sort of cough before speaking again.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. As for our other matters of business. Given all your efforts in this battle, as well as Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, we have offered you an order of Merlin, First Class. Do you accept this award?"

"But, I'm not the only one who did things. Many others deserve this honor too. I can't possibly accept."

"Harry, I think that the whole of the wizarding world needs you to accept this award. Let us thank you one way."

"Alright, but I don't want a big deal made out of this. Now I have something to ask of you."

"Go on, Harry."

"Will the school be reopened in time for classes to continue this fall? And will we, Ron Hermione and I, be allowed to redo our seventh year? I haven't asked the others if they want to, but I'm sure they will."

"Well, so far we are planning to reopen the school, because we wouldn't want the students to be behind a year. Our best interest is for the students. Of course you would be allowed to continue, in fact we'd welcome it. Which brings up another thing. We are, yet again, in need of a solid Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and we were wondering if you would like to take on the position. Of course, we don't want to rush you, you have plenty of time to make your choice, but we think that you really would be the best candidate. You do, after all, have some of the most experience with dark wizards, and you defeated Voldemort himself."

"But what about my classes? I certainly couldn't have time, could I?"

"Actually, that too is something the minister and I have been discussing. We considered the fact that maybe you could opt out of some classes, seeing the extra experience you had with that. You of course could opt out of DADA, and there are most likely other subjects that you can test out of as well. The minister and I have decided that we can have you test out of the subjects in a practical demonstration that will be organised later; Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley would have that opportunity as well. As for teaching, if you were to accept, we would only be asking you to teach 3 classes a day, all in the afternoon. You see, we would be combining all the students from each house into one class as we lost so many students in the battle." McGonagall paused in that moment and Harry knew she was feeling the same pain he was at the reminder of loss.

"Ok, I'll think about it, thank you. Is there anything more you wanted to talk about?"

"No that's enough for you to think about for now, I should think." She said kindly. "You may go."

Harry turned to leave, but was interrupted again.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry said, turning around.

"Thank you. We all owe you one."

"Thank you," Harry lied, and left for real this time.

Once he was out the door, he cursed under his breath. Why would anyone want to thank him? Nobody owed him anything. He'd been the cause of all this death and pain and suffering. Harry suddenly ran, not knowing where he was going, just that he needed to get away. He couldn't handle the pain anymore. He had to do something about it.

AN: Hey, everyone, how did you like it? What did you think about his teaching offer? Do you think he'll take it? Thanks all for reading my story, and please check out my other ones.


End file.
